


Folk Aria

by RoseRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Musical References, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: A poem about Steve and Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Folk Aria

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JehBeeEh for giving me a prompt! (Music)

Tony is an aria  
He’d hate it  
But he is

Steve watches  
Him rise towards the sky  
Flying, soaring

Feeling, pulling  
In a crescendo  
Tugging all along

Steve is a folk song  
He knows it  
In his bones

Tradition not fossil  
The best of the past  
Tony marvels

That he is not broken  
But is a song holding  
Together


End file.
